far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Chain Agency
WARNING : WORK IN PROGRESS The Chain Agency is a Front of the 14 Red Dogs Triad. It is a legitimate face of prison enforcement and management in Archeron Rho, and is the founding company of Gleipnir Inc. The many resources of the Chain Agency are a result of the Red Dogs' investments and their connections to the Sector Trade Organisation. The CEO of the Chain Agency is one Kral Crux Leandro Vicente. Publicly, the Agency is a corporate private prison management and enforcement group. This group was brought in to the ICF Gleipnir as a result of numerous protests, riots and issues that were not able to be efficiently contained by the enforcing Crux family. In a matter of several months, the 'expertise' of the CA was able to reinstate order within the ICF, and following their success, they incorporated the existing elements of the prison management into themselves, and formed Gleipnir Incorporated, which now is the legitimate government of Gleipnir. Publicly, the CA, and by extension, Gleipnir Inc. opposes the STO and is loyal to the Empire and it's factions. Organisation The current organisation of the Chain Agency is based on their restructuration on Gleipnir Incorporated. They have managed to recreate VIs similar to Gleipnir for lower scale prisons at greatly reduced efficiency. Before, their management was more classic. The experience they gained on Gleipnir allowed them to copy the profitable system for the other private prisons across Acheron Rho. Staff The President and Chief Enforcement Officer (Chain Master) has admin access to the Planetwide Virtual Intelligence and all Artificial Warden Enforcer. They oversee the ressources, the organisation and keep a close eye on all CA facilities on a planet thanks to the VI system. Each AWE supports a prison block of thousands of inmates. These prison blocks are grouped in a prison region. These regions are managed by a Regional Prison Director (Anchor) who uses the Artificial Warden to survey the prisoners status. An Anchor is the liaison with the outside world, they make deals with the inmates to produce profit. For example on Gleipnir, an Anchor provides food and material to maintain the facility in exchange of the manufactured goods. An Anchor will oversee Wardens (Chainmen), who surveys one prison block with Guards (Shackles) and supervises the sensible and dangerous maintenance of the prison block with Task Masters '''(Chain Links). A Chainman and their Chain Links also bring the goods produced by the inmates to the Anchor, and then distribute the food and other things to the inmates, varying on a large eventail of criterias, rewarding the most productive prisoners. The '''Planetwide Virtual Intelligence collects data from all the Artificial Warden Enforcers, and parse it in a digestive data visualisation for the Chain Master. With these informations, a Chain Master knows the inmate death rate, maintenance cost, profit, building process and other very usefull informations in a very Orwellian manner. The Artificial Warden Enforcers manage the surveillance, life support and communication systems of a prison block. They are the voice of the omniscient Chain Agency, informing the inmates of their objectives and performance. The objectives are broad, so the inmates must organise themselves to complete them. The Elected Inmate is an anomaly of the AWEs that occured after The War Against the Artificials. When prison blocks lost contact with the PVI, the responsible for the block sometimes chose to leave for the HQ. With no management, the AWE could decide to promote an inmate to organise the prison by giving access to some Warden admin rights. When the PVI connected back to the AWEs with this anomaly, there was a planet-wide update that gave an Elected Inmate the possibility to replace a Warden if they were missing. If the Warden is present, an Elected Inmate will be supported by the AWE to organise the other inmates in order to succeed the objectives. Autonomous Inmate Organisation Since the Agency started on Gleipnir Inc., they began to reproduce the organisation of the hell planet in all their facilities across the sector. Inmates are assigned objectives. These objectives can be about, but don't limit themselves to, production target, maintenance, cleaning etc. To complete these objectives, the inmates must organise. If they don't succeed, they can condemn all the prison block if they are on Gleipnir, or they can loose Loyalty Points. The performances of the inmates are recompensated with Loyalty Points. Prisoner Loyalty Rewards Program The PLRP was a system from the ICF Gleipnir VI designed by the original creators to perform psychological experimentation on the population, however the ability to change the settings has been lost, and the Gleipnirian PVI is now only able to recognize this particular program. It was able to be altered to allow prisoners to "pay" for "Loyalty Points" with actual currency or information. One may also pay currency or information to subtract points from another inmate. The Loyalty Points are used to buy the necessary shipments of food, medecine, atmofilters and other materials to maintain and run the facilities. Usually, the Elected Inmate will choose a tax rate, or create a Loyalty Bank with the VI to manage the prison block economy. The PLRP is a system which is implemented and ran by the PVI and the AWEs. It records every activity of each prisoner, and assigns or deducts "Loyalty Points" to that activity based on a complicated pretech algorithm. Positive actions result in a point reward, while negative actions result in a point reduction. The point total of each prisoner is recorded, and used to determine that prisoners "Tier Level". Higher tiers afford more loyalty rewards and perks, while lower tiers result in punishments, worse job assignments, and terrible food. These point totals are in constant flux, so it is possible to change tiers multiple times per day/week/month/year, but the top and bottom tiers require an abundance of repeat behaviors to reach those thresholds. Profit The Chain Agency makes money via the infastructure and manufacturing on the planets. It contributes a significant amount to the profit margin of the Chain Agency. Additionally, the CEO has negotiated a small fee with the Imperial Treasury to maintain all of the prisoners incarcerated in Gleipnir. This fee is a small pittance of the monthly expenditures of the Empire, but the sum is significant to the operational costs associated with managing Gleipnir Inc. The Chain Agency is primarily a front for the 14 Red Dogs Triad, and its purpose on Gleipnir is mostly for access to important prisoners and technology of the Empire. The Triad has already organized several expeditions into Gleipnir to discover the secrets that the Empire has attempted to lock away. Information is far more valuable than any profits that could be made from Gleipnir Inc. In addition to the potential secrets contained on Gleipnir, The Triad is able to freely recruit amongst a vast pool of resources. Particularly well connected or wealthy inmates can purchase better treatment, and luxury cells, and sometimes even freedom and new identity. Requisitioned Item Bargain The RIB is a system included in the AWEs, that allows inmates to buy items with loyalty points via their prison block VI. The RIB normally provides extra food and clothing. But the recent changes to the system when the Triad infected the network added alcohol, drugs and other illegal products. These illegal logistics is hidden in a sublayer of the system, surveyed by corrupted Chain agents. Inmates Inmates are classified in five categories. An inmate has an identification number and a score called "Loyalty Points". VIP (Very Important Prisoner) This is the highest tier a prisoner can reach, and requires 500,000 Loyalty Points, but comes with some truly excellent rewards. * You gain all prior tier rewards (where relevant, excludes DNP) * a 25% discount at the RIB * You are able to choose what region you reside in * You no longer need to work in the factories * You receive a monthly stipend to be utilzed in the prison facilities * You gain access to the VIP Facilities (Restrooms, Dining Rooms, etc.) * You are given a luxury cell that includes limited internet access, private washroom, non-metal bed, pillows, personal computer, air conditioning, television and a kitchenette * You can eat ahead of all other tiers, and your meals are all made of real food * Guards are not permitted to harm you (within reason) PAW (Prisoner of Awesome Worth) This is close to the highest tier a prisoner can obtain, and requires 100,000 Loyalty Points. * You gain all prior tier rewards (where relevant, excludes DNP) * You receive a 20% discount at the RIB * You receive a moderate monthly stipend to be utilized in the prison facilities * You are able to choose if you want a cellmate, and are given a larger cell than normal, that includes air conditioning, furniture and a television! * You receive 2 days off per week * You are able to eat ahead of all prior tiers, and your meals are all made of real food * You can utilize a personal computer for up to 4 hours per week * Guards are not permitted to harm you (within reason) * You can pick whatever job you would like HWD (Hard Working Deliquent) This is the next tier up from BAE, and requires 25,000 Loyalty Points. It takes some more effort, but the rewards really being to rack up here. * You gain all prior tier rewards (where relevant, excludes DNP) * You receive a 15% discount at the RIB * You receive a small monthly stipend to utilize in the prison facilities * You receive 1 day off per week * You are able to eat ahead of all other tiers, and are treated to one * "real" meal every sunday * You gain access to the sports and gym facilities * Small infractions will be looked past by most guards * You are assigned to the best or easiest jobs BAE (Barely Acknowledged as Existing) This is the first positive tier a prisoner can reach, and it requires 5,000 Loyalty Points. It is easy to get to, but provides some nice benefits for loyal prisoners. * You receive a 10% discount at the RIB * You receive 1 day off per week * You are able to eat before non-tiered prisoners and DNP tiers DNP (Destination: Nutrient Paste) This is the lowest tier a prisoner can reach, and requires -100,000 Loyalty Points, and comes with some awful consequences. * You must pay a 25% tax on all RIB purchases * You are constantly reassigned locations and jobs based on the worst places and locations available (The shittiest jobs and places are assigned to the DNP's who have the lowest Loyalty Points) * Your work shifts are doubled in time, and you reside in a cell that has no toilet or bed, just a hole and a floor. * The AWE won't alert Guards if higher tiered inmates release their stress on you. * If there is a food shortage, you are the last prisoners to eat every day. Meaning you are recycled into nutrient paste. Gleipnir Incorporated For main article, see Gleipnir Incorporated The Chain Agency HQ is based on Gleipnir Incorporated. Gleipnir is known to be a hell planet where all the criminals are send to be forgotten. These criminals have a life sentence, making them work in the prison planet industries. Gleipnir Incorporated is the conglomerate company composed of Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir and the Chain Agency. Demnoph The A.C.R.E. corporation has a few Chain Agencies on the planet Demnoph. The Triad made an effort to make sure that the megacorp didn't have any direct ties to the Chain Master and the Anchors in charge of the facilities, to make sure that no one could make easy connections. These representatives were born on Demnoph, but never climbed up the ladder high enough to develop relationships with the A.C.R.E. Directors. Non-Employees Prisons The Chain Agency manages prisons for people who are not part of the megacorp. These facilities are the most dangerous because of the CA violent management and autonomous inmate organisation. While the death rate is slightly higher than average, it is more common to get out of there with missing fingers.Category:Corporations Category:Front Category:14 Red Dogs Triad